Unanswered Questions
by TheDrunkenWerewolf
Summary: Rukia tries to learn about her sister from Byakuya. 1st person Rukia's pov. Family. Past Byakuya/Hisana mentions. Mild angsty undertones. Inspired by a prompt.


Business: i own nothing.

Notes: 1st person Rukia's pov. Family, mild angsty undertones, and questions without answers. Wordcount 1084. inspired by a prompt from the pack challenge cave.

a/n – Doing this one to avoid the temptation of posting for my other bleach 'verse til Dec 1st 2019. [its weird to have pieces done and just be sitting on them!]. But I know its a mistake to go back to it before im ready. No matter how strong the lure is. But I want to post something So have some Rukia and Byakuya instead :) I'll also see if I can cram in some TCR stuff too in the meantime if I can stay ahead. Enjoy the fic.

* * *

**Unanswered Questions**

Ever since I saw the picture of Hisana in the living room in the Kuchiki Manor, I've been thinking about her. Of course, the first time I saw that picture, I just thought she was a woman of a similar appearance to me. Now I know better. Now I know she's my sister.

I remember Byakuya telling me about her on Sokyoku Hill, the day I was supposed to be executed. The day he saved my life. That's a debt I know I'll never be able to repay, but I know he did it to honour Lady Hisana's – my sister's – last wish. To protect me. To keep me safe. He told me he met her, fell in love with her, and eventually married her and stood against all of the Kuchiki clan's elders to do so.

And then he told me of her death.

How heartbroken he was.

How much he loved her.

And then he told me of how he found me, just one year later.

I can't imagine how that must have felt. To have found the love of his life and then have her taken away...

Of course, I felt a little pang of sadness, too. I'd lost a sister. But it's just a drop in the ocean compared to his grief. After all, he knew her so well and I didn't really know her at all.

I wonder what she was like. What her favourite foods were. Whether she liked ice cream. Did she read or paint or sing? Did she play the koto or a musical instrument? I guess I'll never know, now she's gone.

Of course, I could always ask nii-sama, but... would he answer me? Or would it be too painful to speak about her? I don't know. I've never known when it comes to him. It's funny. I know he'll throw himself in front of a blade for me, but I don't know if he'll talk to me about my own sister.

I'd laugh if it didn't make me so anxious at just the thought of broaching the subject.

But still...

I sigh and stare at her picture. I just want to know what she was like. Who she was. But how to bring it up without sounding insensitive? Last time I asked about someone's dead family, I ended up upsetting Ichigo, and I don't want to upset anyone like that again. Especially not my brother. Not after everything we've all been through.

I sit back in my chair and let my thoughts wander. It's only the sound of a stern, familiar voice that jolts me back to reality.

"What are you doing, Rukia?" he asks me, and I almost jump out of my skin.

"By-Byakuya! Er, I mean nii-sama! Um..."

"You were sighing a lot."

I can feel the heat rush to my face and I glance downwards, trying to hide my pink cheeks at being caught unawares. "Yes," I mumble.

"What were you thinking about?"

I risk looking up at him. He stands in the doorway, strong and healthy again now he's recovered. His black hair is loose around his shoulders, not done up in the ornaments. His face is soft, his eyes warm, and I let out the breath I didn't realise I'd been holding. I decide to be honest. If I want to know more about her, I have to ask.

"I was thinking about Hisana," I say slowly. "My sister. I was wondering what she was like. Who she was. What did she like to do? What were her favourite foods? Did she have friends? I just... I want to know more about her. I want to know her story. How did you two meet? How did you fall in love? I'd like to talk to you about her, and I was hoping you could tell me about her... because I have so many questions to ask," I pause, letting the words breathe. "If... if that's alright with you, of course." I add, after a heartbeat. Because I know most of the questions only he'll be able to answer. Of course, I could ask the Clan ender's, but Byakuya knew her best. And the Eder's opinions of her would just be clouded by hate. Because I know they didn't like her.

A moment of silence passes, and I'm suddenly afraid I've overstepped.

But the moment passes and he surprises me with his answer. "Of course it's alright," he says. I blink. I don't know what I was expecting him to say but apparently it wasn't that. Perhaps he's in a reminiscing mood.

"in fact, I think I may have something that will help you," he adds, smiling. I've never seen him smile much before. I could get used to that.

He walks over to one of the bookcases in the room and I watch, curious and patient, as he takes out one of the books from the top shelf and walks back over. He hands me the book.

"This was Hisana's journal," he explains, and I carefully take the book off him. It's a small blue notebook, obviously well used and cared for. I take it in my hands and have to resist the urge to hug it to my chest. "I gave the book to her as a birthday present, after she moved in here. For many years I couldn't bring myself to open it," he added, "But I think you'll find it's contents enlightening."

"I..." I begin, unable to finish my sentence. Because this is... this is perfect. He's giving me a little piece of my sister, he must know this, and tears spring to my eyes at this despite my best efforts to contain them. "Thankyou, Byakuya." I finally manage, "Just... thankyou."

He nods at me, not saying anything else, and then turns to leave. And it suddenly strikes me that this may be the longest conversation we've ever had in all my years as a member of the Kuchiki family.

It's only after he's gone, after the euphoria of holding Hisana's journal has faded away, and I'm alone with my thoughts again that I remember he didn't answer any of my questions about her. In fact he avoided them all by simply giving me her journal.

I'm not sure how to feel about this, but I suppose the book must contain at least some of the answers I seek, so I open it and start to read.


End file.
